1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for continuously carrying out the grinding and finishing operations of end faces of optical fiber connectors by rotation-indexing.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for grinding and polishing end faces of optical fiber connectors is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application Nos. 228061/85 and 228062/85. In such conventional apparatus, the processing steps, that is, the grinding and the polishing, are carried out using a swinging arm, and therefore such apparatus can not effect a continuous processing. In addition, a plurality of optical fiber connectors are mounted on the swinging arm in fixed relation relative to the swinging arm. Therefore, the end face of the optical fiber connector can not be processed into a convex shape. Further, since a continuous processing operation can not be carried out, much time is required for attaching and detaching the optical fiber connectors relative to the swinging arm and also for changing the processing steps. When one processing step is being carried out, another step can not be carried out at the same time. Thus, this is not desirable from the viewpoint of efficiency.